


Temper Tantrums

by HappyHCartoons



Category: South Park
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Kyle being motherly, M/M, Mention of Heidi Turner, OC fanchild, Parent!AU, Parenthood, dorks watching terrible tv with their baby, kyle and Eric are loving daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHCartoons/pseuds/HappyHCartoons
Summary: Kyle and Eric Broflovski-Cartman are loving fathers to their child, Abel, and learn slowly how to handle the boys temper Tantrums.The boy is a just a clone of Eric Theodore Cartman, but with green eyes that captivate anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Crashes and ear piercing screams echoed throughout the Broflovski-Cartman residence. Toys were thrown, clothing severed into pieces, a three year old Abel Broflovski-Cartman has just had a snack denied to him. The boy sniffled and gripped his torn navy blue t-shirt. Tears pooled in his green orbs, spilling over his chubby, pink tinted cheeks. His plush frog, named Clyde two, sat vacant along his kitchen floor. He seemed to have been missing a limb, freshly torn from his jade green body.  
His father's remained silent as they witnessed their son through another fit. This seemed to be a common theme. Whenever Abel wouldn't get something he wanted, his tantrums would get progressively worse. It had led to countless times where the police were called to the home, thinking he was being harmed by his two fathers.  
Kyle, his oldest father, bent down to meet his son's eyes. Eric, on the other hand, stood near their dining table, crouched and scared over his small son. He could see himself as a small child in his Green irises and it frightened him.  
“A-Abel… You have to calm down. You don't need to cry. Dinner will be ready soon, I promise.” Kyle's red curls dropped over his pale forehead. He tried to place a hand on Abel’s shoulder but was slapped away.  
“No! I wanna snack! I need it!” His voiced raised several octaves as he tried to scream more. Snot dripped from his small nose, small hurried breaths became more prominent as he sobbed more.  
Kyle grimaced at the sight of his upset son. He couldn't bare to get mad at him over something so small but his tantrums were getting worse. He knew where he had gotten it from. His other dad was the same way as a small kid.  
He ran a hand through his thick red curly Q’s, taking a deep breath and letting it out slow. He tried his best to not raise his temper.  
“Abel Louise Cartman, you stop crying right now.”  
Abel stifled a sob as he eyed his red head father. He knew when Daddy's angry, it wasn't a good sign.  
“Listen to me, all of these snacks aren't good for you.” He kneeled a bit closer to him. Abel scooted away just a bit more, his tears slowly stopping.  
Kyle gave a small smile, “You don't want to end up looking like Dad as a kid do you? He was big. Like super big!” Kyle tucked his head back a bit, making extra chins he barely had.  
“He talked like this, I'm seriously. Respect mah Authoritah!” He stuck his arms out and curved them a bit, giving the impression he was hefty.  
Abel began to giggle, watching his silly father.  
Eric gave Kyle a death glare, knowing he hit that spot again. He couldn't stay angry for long, since his son was laughing again.  
“Aye! Don't laugh at me! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!” Kyle couldn't help but lose himself mid sentence, and began to laugh along with his now happy boy. He stretched his arms out towards him and Abel pounced into them.  
The laughter began to subside as Abel gripped his father's bright orange tee.  
“I'm sorry Daddy….” His eyes began to fill with fresh tears.  
Kyle gently soothed his son, rubbing his back in little circles.  
“Sshh, it's okay. You don't need to cry. You're alright now.”  
“I made Daddy angry...I made daddy scared. I didn't want that...I want daddies happy and not mad at me.” He gripped tighter to his dad’s shirt, tears seeping through. He huddled his face into his shoulder.  
Kyle's face softened, his smile fading.  
“Abel. It's okay.” He let his son go and faced him, “You're just like dad. You have his attitude. I'm not angry at you for throwing your fit. We were both scared that you'd get worse. We don't want you to be upset.” He wiped a fresh tear that dripped down the poor child's pink tinted cheek. “That's a good thing. You will be big, strong and feisty like him and me. You have the same thing me and dad have. We all get angry too easily. But that’s okay. If we didn't, we wouldn't be who we are.” He cupped Abel’s face, gently caressing his cheeks. He placed a small kiss on his son’s forehead, taking his palm into his own.  
Eric stood up, witnessing the mothering Kyle had done to Abel. Towering over the both of them, he witnessed Kyle picking up the boy, holding him as if we was weightless. Abel was smiling, giggling happily at his red head. He breathed a sigh, thanking God his tantrum stopped again.  
Eric placed his large hand on top of Kyle's head, scaring him. Abel looked at his tall dad and reached his arms out towards him.  
“Daddy!”  
Eric couldn't deny him. His kid gave him emotions he had never felt in his 25 years of living on this planet. He picked up Abel and held him close to his chest.  
The more Kyle stared, the more Abel began to look like Eric. The only difference between the two was that Abel had his green eyes. Other than that, you'd think he was a clone of the older male. Kyle crossed his arms and smiled contently. Eric began making faces at him, with Abel mimicking them back. Kyle couldn't help but flush at the sight of both of them. His two favorite people were dorks and that's how he liked it.  
“Abel, you wanna watch TV with your cool dad?” Eric raised an eyebrow, smirking at his little boy.  
Abel bounced happily, “Yeah! Terrance and Phillip!”  
Eric fist pumped, gracious that his son loved his favorite Canadian duo. He wouldn't let his son see the movie just yet, since it fucked him right up as a kid. He didn't want Abel to learn swears that he didn't already know from his dad's. The child didn't swear, however, he didn't like to. Not that his parents would let him in the first place. Eric swore constantly, so did his uncle Kenny. He didn't know what they said but Abel knew that the sight of an angry Kyle meant that the words were naughty. Kyle swore but only when he was in his mood or really pissed off at Eric, which was calming down over the years.  
Abel gripped his large father’s shirt, placing his head against Eric’s shoulder. Eric caressed his toddler’s back, slightly smiling.  
“Are you scared of me, daddy?” Abel’s voice barely audible, muttered into his father’s shirt.  
“No. Why would I be?” Eric seemed to be taken aback but his son’s question.  
“ I saw you hide behind the table. You looked like you saw a monster when you looked at me. Am I scary?” His grip grew tighter.  
“You’re a little scary monster, alright. But you’re my little monster.”  
Abel picked his head up and looked into his father’s muddy brown eyes. His frown turned into a smirk, and he held up his hands, figures crunched as if he had razor sharp claws.  
“ Oh no! It’s a scary little monster! Help me, Kahl! He’s gonna get me!” Eric laughed as his son began to make low grumbles.  
“Roar! I’m gonna get you!” His high pitched roars turned into grossed out squeals as Eric gave his son many little pecks to the cheek.  
“No! N-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o!!” his little hands punched his father’s chubby cheeks, signaling he gave up. He couldn’t destroy the evil power that was Eric Cartman.  
Eric tortured the poor boy all the way to their living room couch. Kyle watched the sight from the kitchen walkway, leaning against the frame. He sighed as he watched his two boys, bonding like he never imagined.  
Kyle was proud of Eric. After all of these years knowing each other, he managed to turn Eric Cartman into a loving dad, husband, and a somewhat decent person. Sure, he still hated a lot of things, such as people and minorities but now that he’s older, he became a bit more accepting to jews. The love of his life was still classified as one, and he willingly sacrificed his intolerance for him, with the exception of comebacks and jokes to torture Kyle with. It’s what bonded them.  
He took a glance at his lover, taking in his features. He’s grown into his weight. He stood a whopping six feet and 2 inches, towering over Kyle’s mere 5 feet, 7 inches. He was still on the bigger side, however, but it spread out along his body. His weight settled in his height, at a whopping 285 pounds. Some of the weight was pure fat, mostly in the middle section but over the years, he has gained a bit of muscle. His arms were tight, packed with the meat of growing older. His hair was a bit longer, covering the base of his neck. It's pure brown hue captivated Kyle as he reached puberty and onward. His face wasn't as round or chunky. It had slimmed down only a tiny bit, showing a hint of a double chin left. Kyle didn't understand how this happened, since it threw him off when he came into life again, suddenly taking this form.  
Kyle looked back at himself. The scars, the long pure pale limbs. He was satisfied. His body made him feel pure. His curly red locks that hung around his forehead, his pure emerald eyes that sought out anticipation, want. He had realized that his life was nothing but a roller coaster. Up and down, looping around, breaking down in moments that were unnecessary.  
He cradled his elbows in his bony, little hands. Closing his eyes, he sighed in content. He had reached a point in his life that meant something to him. No more suffering in a mountain town, no more drama that consists of him and his three best friends. It was an adult life, an average life. Not that their relationship was anything but out of control, Kyle loved it nonetheless.  
“Hey, Jew. Get over here and watch Terrance and Philip with us!”  
The boy’s fun had subsided as Kyle came back to the real world. Eric had Abel sitting on his lap, all cuddled up in his green blanket. His chubby face sticking out, red with warmth.  
“Yeah, yeah, Fatass. I'm coming. Just let me reminisce on old memories of you as a tub of lard. I can only miss so much of you.” Kyle gave a wink to Eric.  
Eric sighed, happy Kyle was paying attention again. The fat jokes weren't really his cup of tea, even after losing a lot of it. It just bonded them in a weird way so Eric was pleased with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually sudden, but I started add more this story to end it better. So, I hope you guys enjoy!

As Kyle sat next to the two kids, Abel inched over like a worm, cuddling into his older daddy’s lap. He looked up at Kyle, his shining green eyes staring back into Kyle’s own. He noticed a lot of himself in his own son, down to the slight tinge of red that dawns the boy’s head. Abel gave his father a bright smile, trying his best to wrap his daddy up in his small green blanket. Eric snorted at Abel’s actions. From behind the couch, Eric pulled out a large blue blanket, covered in Terrance and Philip designs.   
“Hold up, little firefly. I got it.” Eric draped the comforter around himself and Kyle. Kyle clutched one end of the blanket, dragging it a bit closer to cover his frame. Eric slipped an arm around Kyle’s waist, moving him closer against Eric’s heat. Abel held onto his daddy’s lap, laughing excitedly at the movement. Even the smallest little nudge will make the boy squeal with joy.   
Eric moved a hand towards Kyle’s face, his finger and thumb take a soft grip to his chin. He titled Kyle’s head up, locking his lips with his own.   
Kyle relaxed into the kiss, taking in the scents of Eric Theodore Cartman. The whiff of chocolate, cinnamon, and cheesy poofs filled his senses as he placed his hands on his larger lover’s chest. He felt a pinching sensation, as Eric bit his lip gently. He let out a small moan, then breaking the kiss.   
“Eww!” Abel stuck out his tongue, grimacing at the sight of his two fathers sucking each other’s faces. He sheltered his face in his blanket, hiding from the horror.   
Kyle and Eric let out a low laugh. Kyle wrapped his bony, yet surprisingly strong arms around his son. Abel let out a squeal, not expecting to be cuddled.   
“You see enough of us being in love, don’t you?” Kyle snickered, letting his chin rest softly on the top of Abel’s head.   
Abel stuck out his tongue in response, “All the time…” he giggled happily into his redhead father’s hold. “Gross!”   
“Hey, once you're older and find that person, you'll be just like us. Love makes you feel happy, little guy.” Eric answered, placing a large hand in Kyle’s curly locks, “Love is a weird thing. One day you can be the happiest dude in the world, the other day you can be really mad at something stupid your favorite person did but you forgive them afterwards. You know how your dad and I are. We fight a lot but we don't let it get in the way.” He continued, picking up Abel bundled in his blanket. Abel kept his gaze on Eric, taking in his words. Abel nodded his little head, his reddish-brown hair bouncing as he did so.   
“Trust me, when you were born, I was the happiest I've ever been. So was your dad. But after, we were both so tired after caring for you constantly, we started to get angry.” Kyle nodded in agreement, sinking a bit into the couch. He placed his head in Eric's shoulder.   
“You've never met your mommy, but she helped carry you until you were ready to be born. She didn't want us to contact her after...kinda sad.” Eric blinked slowly, remembering the woman who helped carry their ideal son to term. Kyle grimaced, knowing he didn't exactly like her but accepted her for doing such a strong task for the two of them. “Her name was Heidi, I was with her when I was young. I tried to figure out why I liked her but I couldn't find the reason why. She wasn't my favorite person.” Eric looked in Kyle’s direction, noticing the unease in his movements.   
Abel placed a thumb in his mouth, listening attentively to his daddy's rambling.  
“She caused bad feelings between your dad and me. But we ended it as best as we could, because I knew who my favorite person was after everything happened.” Eric took Kyle’s hand, squeezing it affectionately.   
“Daddy was always wif you?” Abel questioned, thumb still in his mouth.   
“Yeah. We've known each other for a very long time. I was a big meanie to him though.” Eric laughed, seeing Kyle roll his eyes.   
“Your dad was a really big meanie to me then. He called me names, picked on me, bad things.” Kyle explained in a child-like manner, trying his best to let his little boy understand.   
“Oh! He was a bully! Bad daddy!” Abel punched Eric's arm, pouting with puffed cheeks. Eric just let out a deep laugh, pretending to be hurt. The little boys punch did sting a bit, surprising Eric at the boy's strength. Kyle let out a snort, shaking with laughter.   
“I know, I know! I was a bad daddy then! But I'm good now! I'm seriously!” Eric cowered, playing along with the kid.  
Abel crosses his pudgy arms, “You shouldn't bully daddy. Not good!” He leaned into his father’s large stomach, “But I think you're good now.” Snuggling deep into Eric's lap, he bundled the blanket around him more, leaving no part of body free to hit the cold air in the room.   
Eric just rubbed a large hand in Abel’s hair. His hair was soft to the touch, having a similar feeling to his own. “I know, don't worry, little buddy. I promise I won't be a bully to daddy anymore. I'll shower your dad in my love.” Eric gave Kyle a dirty smirk, sneaking a innuendo in his words. Kyle's face shot up, turning as red as the male’s curls. He slapped Eric's arm in irritation, giving a look that could kill. He felt Kyle's crisp emerald green eyes burn a deep hole into his head, but brushed it off with a endearing smile. Kyle just sighed, leaning into Cartman’s free arm that was draped along the edge of the couch.   
Kyle reached for the remote that was settled on top of some of Abel’s children's books, and turned on the TV. The three of them binged the show until they noticed a small bundle sleepaway in his bigger father’s lap.   
“You better be glad Abel’s there, or else I would've kicked your ass for saying shit like that.” Kyle gave a grim look, not bothering Eric in the slightest.   
“I know you would've. But I would've enjoyed it.” Eric gave Kyle’s forehead a wet kiss, grossing Kyle out. He felt the saliva land on his temple, letting out a disgusted grunt.   
“Ugh, you better be thankful I care for you, fatass.” He wiped his forehead, getting rid of the germs that resided on him.   
“I am Jew, I truly am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include Heidi in this for some weird reason. I honestly despise Heidi, but if anything, I wanted someone the two knew to become the surrogate for their child.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to post this for a while and finally decided to since I love Parent! AU Kyman so much.  
> Abel has been my fan child for a while now, and I adore him so I hope you guys do too!


End file.
